


Pride

by moonoverwings



Series: Ice Cream and Green Coat Fan Fiction Drabbles [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed Unity
Genre: AC Unity - Freeform, Assassin's Creed: Unity, Fluff, French Revolution, Greenice, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonoverwings/pseuds/moonoverwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Green Coat notices Ice Cream acting oddly after a mission and seeks to find out what the matter is...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Created this to celebrate Pride Festival. Happy Pride! (Story written by Moon (aka altmaltotheface) from the AC fanfic writing duo Moon and Wings)
> 
> Using the Nicknames "IceCream", "GreenCoat" and "AxeMan" as they seems to be the most popular names for the unknown Assassins from AC Unity's cinematic trailer.

Green Coat was pleased.

Very pleased, in fact.

The group mission the Assassins had been tasked with had gone very well and without much furore.

The group was in high spirits as they made their way over the sloped roof tops of Paris, jumping through chimney smoke and over clattering roof tiles. The sun was beginning to set as they maneuvered their way down into an alley way, dashing off down the street the moment heavy boots hit the cobbled street.

Green Coat was half way towards the end of the dark passage when he looked back and saw Ice Cream lagging behind. He stopped and waited for him to catch up. It wasn’t long before the lithe Assassin did, with a passing “Merci Beaucoup”.

Green Coat raised an eyebrow as he saw Ice Cream wearing what looked like a Revolutionist’s blue and red linen flag wrapped around his shoulders, as the other ran past but decided now was not the time to ask about the impromptu garment.

They eventually reached the roof top apartment and entered. Axe began laughing now that the mission was over, kindheartedly slapping Arno on the back, whom nodded back. The twenty-one year old Templar-turned-Assassin caught Green Coat’s eye whom smiled. Yes, the mission had gone very well for all concerned.

That was until an angry huff came from behind him.

Green Coat felt the slightly taller man brush past him, shoulders wrapped still in that make shift shawl, heading straight into their shared bedroom before slamming the door shut behind him.

Green Coat blinked.

That was out of character…

He looked over at Axe, but the man hadn’t noticed, too busy was he with setting up dinner. But Green didn’t miss the puzzled look Arno shot his way, but chose not to acknowledge the younger man’s look.

“Green,” he heard a deep voice call from across the room, bringing him out of his thoughts. The Green Coated Assassin turned and looked at the speaker hunched over by the pots and pans.

“You and Ice Cream get cleaned up, I want a group meeting in twenty minutes,” he said then, as an after thought, indicated to the yet-made-fire and pots. “Dinner will follow. I hope your pallet is in favor of dried fish again.”

Green silently nodded to their Axe wielding leader, mind still on the door across from him, as he saw Arno take off his cowl with a sigh of relief, moving to start the fire in the iron grating.

Green Coat turned and automatically headed for the shut door. What ever was bothering Ice Cream he needed to find out.

He gently knocked on the wooden door before opening it slowly, the lock having been broken off long before they had arrived at the make shift Assassin HQ.

He found Ice Cream huddled in the same red and blue linen flag covering his shoulders, on their shared bed. His boots were off and were haphazardly lying on the floor. Green Coat softly closed the door with a ‘click’.

“Its nothing…” Ice Cream called, sighing, from his position of facing the wall, with the flag still wrapped around his shoulders protectively.

Green Coat watched from where he stood.

He smiled, sadly.

If there was one thing Green Coat had known in all the time he and the other had been lovers it was that when Ice Cream was feeling vulnerable, he would bundle himself up. In clothes, blankets, even cuddling close to himself in bed. Plus, his face would go incredibly red. A trait the Assassin in question hated with a passion, but he himself found rather endearing.

Green Coat walked over, his boots making soft thumps on the creaky wooden floor boards before, with a small bounce of the mattress, he sat on the side of the bed. He cocked his head sideways, studying the curled up form of the other carefully. He looked down and saw a small scrap of tanned coat material hanging limply from under the red and blue linen shawl.

Green Coat frowned. He pinched the tops of his gloves and pulled, repeating on the other arm, casting off his gloves to the side before he leaned down and ran his fingers lightly over the lose coat material.

Ice Cream flinched.

Green Coat paused, stilling his fingers, before then ever so slowly and without much resistance from the other, reaching over and pulling the linen flag off. What greeted him was not Ice Cream’s normally padded over coat, but a naked and slightly freckled shoulder, framed by torn bits of his trade mark cream and tanned coat.

Green Coat’s eyes widened slightly, concern flooding his face.

“You did not say you were injured-”

“I’m not…,”came the mumbled statement.

Green Coat ran his hand over Ice Cream’s shoulder, instantly feeling how pleasantly warm his skin was, checking here and there. Ice Cream was right; there wasn’t a mark on him. The green clad Assassin felt the panic inside himself calm before he cast a puzzled look back to the other below him on the bed.

“Then why the Revolution shawl?”

Ice Cream sighed heavily.

“I was jumping down into the alley,” Ice Cream continued to mumble half in to the sheets, eyes closed, “when the damn shoulder pad got caught on a railing.”

“Oh…” Green Coat hid an amused but fond smile that threatened to break through. It was well known Ice Cream was somewhat accident prone. Or rather, where as the others would get serious scrapes and bruises during fights, the slender Assassin had great luck in hardly ever getting hit. But when it came to mundane things like, tripping up the stairs on his coat tails, or hitting his toe on the bed post after being startled by his own reflection while half asleep, then he was the king of bad luck.

“Laugh that a railing vexed me, if you must…”

“I’m not going to laugh…,” Green Coat said honestly, not removing his hand from the others naked shoulder. Now he knew why Ice Cream was upset. He didn’t want his pride to be dented by the others seeing evidence of a careless slip.

“I’m just glad it was nothing more serious…”, Green Coat said, rubbing his thumb absent mindlessly over the freckled bare skin, watching as small goosebumps rose to the surface.

They were quite for a long time until Ice Cream slowly turned to look over his shoulder and up at Green Coat.

Blue eyes met with dark brown ones.

“…I miss being in your arms…” he heard Ice Cream whisper suddenly, so quietly Green Coat nearly didn’t hear it.

At this Green Coat felt a surge of protectiveness crash over him as he laid down behind the other, threading his hands and arms down Ice Cream’s side and under the others chest, pulling the other flush up against himself. He tenderly pressed his lips to the bare patch of skin.

“You need to be more careful next time…” Green breathed tentatively, not only so that the other two Assassin’s in the room next door wouldn’t hear them, but also somewhat regretting the words as they fell from his mouth. Telling Ice Cream what to do only ever resulted in the Assassin sticking a pert nose in the air, scratching at a large auburn side burn, saying he could look after himself, thank you very much. Such was his pride. But Green Coat remembered nights when Ice Cream would cuddle up next to him, seeking comfort when he had made a careless error or faux pas.

“I know….” Ice Cream whispered, before settling his weight back fully into the Assassin behind him, who smiled warmly.

Both knew the dangers of being an Assassin, however, neither could stop their concern for the other. They both trained together, not only to strengthen their skills but to reassure the other that they could look after themselves. Now with a revolution currently unfolding, duty came first…however, it meant nothing if they weren’t by each others side.

Green Coat rested his cheek against the back of the others shoulder. His stubble brushed against peach skin, and he didn’t miss the shock waves of pleasure down Ice Cream’s spine as the other quivered, pressing more of his body into the dark green coated Assassin.

Green Coat reached up and slowly pulled down the others cowl. Long, warm and slightly wavy auburn hair spilled across the pillows and down Ice Cream’s back, messy from being trapped under the Assassin’s hood.

The black haired Assassin propped himself up on his elbow and began to carefully untied the blue tie Ice Cream wore in his hair to confine most of it into a pony tail. When he had finished, he threaded his hand through the lose soft hair, watching it fall through his fingers, marveling at how long it was.

Soft patter of rain drops began to hit the window across from them, as the sky darkened into evening. All thoughts of Axe’s meeting far from Green Coat’s mind as he fully relaxed.

He buried his nose in the now free hair and breathed deeply, pulling the other close, as he felt Ice Cream embrace his hand with his own.

They laid like that in bliss. Safe and warm in each others arms, listening to the rain echoing off of the pipes and roof, thunder every now and again booming in the distance.

Green Coat stared into space, lying on his side, fully enjoying the warmth of his partner in his arms. His sleeping lover’s hair semi blurring his line of sight as he mused.

It was an intimate and tender moment that both relished and wished could happen more often. Both mutually looked forwards to the long nights of winter, where they could nestle up against each other…

For two years the White and Green Assassins had been a secret couple. Two years prior, they had met at the old HQ when their Mentor had introduced them. Soon they began working together. Over time Green Coat noticed how kind the other was and how he himself would react to Ice Cream by his side. It was like a magnet was pulling him towards the other. Unknown to him, Ice Cream was also feeling the same way. But admitting to themselves and each other that they were developing feelings for their fellow Assassin, had been a long and very awkward process. It wasn’t until Ice Cream had fallen asleep next to him one evening, during a very long carriage ride across the French countryside did Green Coat dare to put his arm around the other. To his surprise, Ice Cream had subconsciously leaned closer into his embrace. It wasn’t long after that they kissed for the very first time.

Green Coat smirked as he remembered.

They had been ambushed by a horde of Templars, three to one inside a very cramped room, swords and hidden blades clashing mercilessly. When it was over and both realized they were still very much alive, in the heat of the moment, Green Coat had pulled Ice Cream towards him and pressed their lips together. It was only after he pulled away that he realized with horror what he had done. He had made to flee and would have kept running, if Ice Cream had not grabbed his elbow with a lightning reflect and pulled him into a crushing kiss whispering fervently, “No, please, I want this, I want this”. He had been glad that they were alone on _that_ particular mission, for he did not wish to have Axe or Arno know of the moment the dynamic between them changed forever.

To his knowledge, neither Axe nor Arno knew of their secret relationship. Of if they did, it was never mentioned. Green Coat had suspected for a long time that Axe had some inkling as he would automatically send his own green glad figure and Ice Cream off on missions together, always as a pair. Even the shared room they were in now was at Axe’s suggestion. Green never asked, but he got the impression the leader of their group had always known.

The dark haired Assassin was confident he could predict Axe’s reaction, if he was to publicly declare their relationship. Which would be to shrug and say it wasn’t his business, but the twenty six year old was very unsure of what Arno’s reaction would be. He did not want to risk it.

He breathed deeply as his thoughts continued.

He had heard a rumor recently that under the new code of the Revolution, by the order of the National Constituent Assembly, all laws concerning freedom were now paramount, which included abolishing the law against sodomy. Something about a noble named Jean-Jacques-Régis de Cambacérès had been campaigning to have the current law quashed. If that were to come to pass…Green Coat looked at Ice Cream in his arms. He had never felt guilty for falling in love with his team mate. The laws of the land did not factor into their lives, such was their line of work. The Assassin’s Creed was their law. But he admitted life would be easier for them both if the rules of the land they lived in didn’t hound them. Green Coat was pretty sure they weren’t the first Assassins to fall in love with each other. Where as their Creed mentioned nothing on the subject, it was generally assumed amongst it’s members that private matters were kept as that. Private.

He snorted as he remembered the moment he had instinctively walked over to Ice Cream during the storming of the Bastille, just as their target was about to light the gun powder. If that first kiss had been there, then…well, the look on Arno’s face would have been interesting to say the least…

Ice Cream turned his head to look over his shoulder, waking from the chuckle that came from Green Coat. He looked over with half lidded eyes, face now bright red and peaceful, making Green Coat smile. “You’re blushing again,” he whispered fondly as he reached over and the Assassin’s lips met the side of Ice Cream’s temple.

“I wish I could control it…” Ice Cream mumbled half asleep.

The green coated Assassin moved upwards to Ice Cream’s nose, planting barely there kisses, feeling how soft the others skin was, up to the corners of his eyes and eyebrows. “I love it…” he whispered, Ice Cream making breathless moans as he did.

“I’m so lucky you’re by my side…” Green breathed into the shell of an ear, breathing in the unique scent that was his lover. “No,” came the soft reply. “I am the lucky one…”

The two Assassins continued to nuzzle and touch each other tenderly before a soft knock came at the door.

Green Coat growled under his breath, face pressed against Ice Cream’s neck, making Ice Cream chuckle. “Go, ” he whispered, secretly kissing Green Coat’s forehead, “before they come looking…and so you can come back to me sooner …”

A quick tickle to the chest was a parting gesture, making Ice Cream stifle a laugh, as Axe’s voice called from behind the door. Green Coat reluctantly rose from the mattress and walked over to the door, his heavy boots thumping softly once again against the wooden floor boards. When he reached the door, he put a hand on the handle and turned to look back at his lover. Whether or not Cambacérès was spear heading the law, or even if it came to pass during the Revolution, it didn’t change how he felt, as he watched Ice Cream’s bright blue eyes, filled with love and warmth from under his cowl, gazing at him. Ice Cream and Green Coat knew they would be by the others side until the end of time.

“You’re still blushing.”

Green Coat smirked, making no attempt to move, as his discarded gloves where hurled across the room smacking him square in the face.


End file.
